<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do you ever yearn? by strawberryss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997715">do you ever yearn?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryss/pseuds/strawberryss'>strawberryss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Yearning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryss/pseuds/strawberryss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a moment shared in a 5 minute training break</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Ava du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do you ever yearn?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can we take a break?” Luna asks, groaning and fixing Ava with a pleading gaze.</p><p>Ava looks entirely unimpressed. “Do you think your enemies will allow you to ‘take a break’ in the middle of a fight?” she asks sternly, arms crossed. </p><p>Luna points at her. “Maybe they will. Have you ever asked?”</p><p>Ava rolls her eyes, but Luna detects the barest hint of a smile before the vampire disappears in a blur. </p><p>Ava lands a tap on Luna’s side, and with an exaggerated groan the detective collapses dramatically on the ground. “Ah, no, you got me, I’m dead." </p><p>"What. Are. You doing.” Ava looms over her, looking almost comically affronted. </p><p>Luna opens one eye, then closes it as she shifts to a more comfortable position. “I’m being dead. I’ll be magically revived in 5 minutes.”</p><p>The vehemence of Ava’s disapproval is almost audible. She hovers for a moment, before Luna hears a defeated sigh and opens her eyes to find that the agent is sitting next to her, pale green gaze fixed on her face with a surprising focus before she looks away quickly, staring at the wall with her back ramrod straight. Luna closes her eyes again as a comfortable silence descends on the training room. </p><p>She hears a slight shuffling from above, and then startles as a gentle touch brushes her bangs back from her forehead. When she looks up, her heart leaps into her throat to see Ava’s hair down from its tight bun, falling down around her face and radiant gold as it catches the light streaming in from the windows. The agent’s hand drifts over Luna’s face, fingers ghosting over her forehead before settling gently in her hair.</p><p>Luna holds her breath, fearing that even the slightest movement will shatter the trance they’ve found themselves in. Ava’s hair slips from her shoulder as she leans forward slightly, curtaining them off from the rest of the room. Their eyes meet, and the warmth in her emerald gaze is enough to make time stop. Moments or hours pass like that, the two of them silent and watching as building anticipation makes Luna’s chest tighten. </p><p>There’s a look in Ava’s eyes that she is almost afraid to decipher, and she almost wants to avert her gaze but finds that she’s stuck. And really, if this is where she’s trapped, then she doesn’t want to be rescued. A ray of light from the windows catches Ava’s hair, and Luna raises her hand slowly, deliberately so the agent can move away if she really wants to. </p><p>Ava stays stock-still, eyes fixed on Luna’s and unreadable as the detective’s hand makes contact with her hair. It feels like sunlight against Luna’s palm, warm and precious as she tangles the strands lightly around her fingers and brushes Ava’s cheek. It’s hesitant at first, as Luna watches carefully to make sure the advance is not unwelcome, but she feels like the earth has shifted beneath her when Ava actually exhales and leans her face into the touch, eyes fluttering shut. All of eternity, she thinks, could be contained in this one perfect second.</p><p>Right before it happens, Luna feels her heart sink slightly. Oh no… Ava’s eyes snap open suddenly, distant and expressionless, and she stands abruptly, lashing her hair furiously back into its severe knot. “What-”, Luna starts weakly, feeling entirely off-kilter. </p><p>Ava’s jaw tightens as she looks down at Luna, fists clenched at her sides. “It has been five minutes,” she snaps, averting her gaze quickly. “I will- I will send Morgan in to continue your training.” Luna sighs as she drags herself to her feet reluctantly, watching Ava stalk out of the training room. At the last moment, she turns back, eyes finding Luna’s across the room and filled with… something. Once more, Luna almost wants to look away from the intensity of Ava’s stare, and once more, she is entirely incapable of doing so. </p><p>Ava wrenches her eyes away first, gripping the doorknob so tightly that the metal warps as she storms out of the training room, barking Morgan’s name down the hallway. Luna groans, confused and already anticipating the beating she’s going to receive when Morgan takes over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come cry with me about hot vampires @strawberryrats on tumblr ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>